This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The following differentiated lineages have been prepared from hESCs for the purpose of distribution to the Resource. 1. mesoderm progenitors 2. definitive endoderm The Core also distributes frozen cell pellets to collaborators associated with the Resource.